


Seeking Release

by SophiaWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotions, F/M, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaWhite/pseuds/SophiaWhite
Summary: Ginny makes her way to the Room of Requirement to relieve herself of some "tension" built up from a dream the night before. Draco Malfoy stumbles onto her at the most opportune time.





	1. Seeking Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, locations, or any other details that can be accredited to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I also do not make any profit from this work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny excused herself to the loo, escaping the dull droning if Professor Binns' History of Magic lesson. She didn't really have to use the restroom, she just couldn't focus and was becoming anxious. She had dreamt of Tom again last night. When she was younger the dreams used to scare her. Every dream was the same back then: he would drag her unwillingly to the Chamber and release the basilisk. But Harry was never there to save her in her dreams, she was always alone with that cold memory of a boy. Though as she grew older, and more mature, he began to unleash a different snake upon her. He had figured out a new way to control her: through her sexuality. Before, he would seek her out in her dreams to scare her, using fear as a method of control. Now he did it to dominate her.

 

She walked through the corridors, her destination set on the Room of Requirement. It was the only place she knew that she would not be disturbed while she relieved herself. The friction of her thighs rubbing together as she walked quickly, sent stimulating waves through her core.

 

She arrived at the Seventh floor and sprinted to the appropriate corridor. She felt a swell in her chest: guilt at knowing that she shouldn't feel this way because of _him_ , but a burning desire in her loins helped her push past the guilt. She paced back and forth, the hallway swirling in her vision. Her focus was locked on the wall, just waiting for the door to appear.

 

Draco was bored with classes. He had far more pressing things on his mind: like an impossible mission he had no desire to carry out. He was walking aimlessly through the halls, just trying to clear his mind when he came across an unusual sight. He heard footsteps echoing through the halls, which he found odd since classes were in session, and most anyone who had a free period would be enjoying the nice weather out on the grounds. He rounded a corner and paused as he saw the Weaslette pacing in front of the spanse of wall he knew all too well. Fear gripped his heart as he imagined her finding the vanishing cabinet he had been repairing. With Potter following him everywhere it would only make sense for his little girlfriend to be investigating too. Anger clouded his judgement for a moment, and he stormed forward. She didn't seem to notice him though, for as soon as the door appeared she raced to it and wrenched it open. He slipped in after her, and without pausing to take in his surroundings, he grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him.

 

A jolt of pleasure, like lightening, raced down her spine as a forceful pressure wrapped around her wrist. She felt a tug and was spun back to face the pale, slender features of Draco Malfoy. The door clicked shut behind them, leaving them totally alone. Ginny blushed deeply, the red spreading upward from her chest to her hairline. The room they occupied was simple, it had a king bed on the far right, a couple couches surrounding a fireplace on the left, and a plain, large wooden chest against the farthest wall. Draco hadn't seemed to notice their surroundings yet, his focus was fully on the witch and he looked livid.

 

"What are you doing in here, Weasley?" he  snarled, squeezing her wrist to assert his dominance.

 

She stammared at first in her surprise, suppressing a moan at the forceful grip, "I-I... Wha-what are _you_ doing here?"

 

"Stopping you from-" he stopped, confusion settling in on his face. It seemed he had intended to gesture around the room with his head, but when he looked up he was obviously not expecting the room he was in. "Where are we? What is this?"

 

His grip slackened in his distraction, and Ginny was a little surprised to find she felt a bit of disappointment. The lust was consuming her, making it hard to focus on what was happening. All she knew was that she would lose herself soon if she didn't find relief.

 

"It's nothing, please go," she begged, her voice more breathy than she had intended. 

 

He looked back at her then, the confusion turning to uncomfortable anger. It seemed he didn't like not being in the loop, and his grip tightened again, "tell me Weasley. What is this place?"

 

The force of this grip illicited a small moan from her lips, and she squeezed her legs together to apply pressure there too. She was slightly ashamed at acting so wontonly in front of her brother's arch nemesis, but he had caught her in a state of inhibition, and her self-control was slipping fast.

 

Draco had heard it, but his shock and disbelief had him second guessing _what_ he had heard. He studied the girl before him, blushing almost as red as her hair and seeming very skittish. Her thighs were pressed together in an unnatural position, and her breathing came in soft pants causing her chest to rise and fall. He noticed the top few buttons of her Oxford had come undone and her breasts stretched against the fabric with every breath. He also noted that she hadn't once tried to pull her hand from his grasp. 

 

As it dawned on him what was happening, it struck him that instead of feeling revulsion at the idea of a Weasley acting lascivious, it was turning him on very much. It did help that she was the female child, and that she had grown into quite the curvaceous little minx in the past year- something he had noticed before now. But now that he knew, he could see the signs of her lust clear as day. Her dilated pupils, the way she rubbed her thighs together ever so slightly. He felt his cock rise as his gaze flitted back to her heaving breasts, and a lecherous smirk spread across his lips. He squeezed her wrist in his hand again, wanting to hear that glorious sound once more, and she granted him his wish. 

 

He had stared at her for a couple moments in silence, making her squirm in her heat. Those deep gray eyes taking in every inch of her body, and she noticed when his gaze lingered on her exposed cleavage. A lewd smirk crossed his face and he dug his fingers into the flesh of her wrist. She moaned again, but louder and more clear this time. She couldn't help herself. She felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff, and she was about to teeter off into the unknown depths of the other side.

 

"What is this place, Weasley?" he asked again, but this time his tone was taunting. He knew what this room was for, but he was going to make her say it.

 

"Please," she whimpered, but couldn't say anything else. Not trusting her voice to push him away again.

 

He stepped closer now and twisted her around, keeping her arm pressed against her back. He lightly kicked the back of her worn shoes to silently instruct her to walk. She followed this command without a sound, only stopping when she reached the back of the couches with no more room to walk forward.

 

He took one more step to close the distance between them, and he reached a hand up to slide her fiery hair from her right shoulder, "what is this place, Weasley?" he whispered into her skin before he placed light kisses along the curve of her neck.

 

"Please," she gasped. She watched herself in the mirror above the fireplace, her mouth slack in her panting, unable to hold back from the wonderful sensations he was spreading through her.

 

"Please what?" he teased her again, his lips now trailing down to where her neck met her shoulder. He pulled the collar of her Oxford back and continued his ministrations. When she didn't reply right away he bit down on the freckled flesh of her shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make her gasp. 

 

And she did, "please. Fuck me." 

 

He smirked against her skin at her admission and permission and bit down again. Her moan was delicious. He spun her around and settled his eyes on her bright, lust-filled brown ones. She looked positively luscious in her need: eyes heavily lidded, lips parted slightly as she panted, her hair raised as if stimulated by the electric tension between them. She grabbed the back of his neck and captured his mouth with hers. They devoured each other in their need. Draco hadn't realized how tense he had been before this, but the more kisses she placed on his lips the more his muscles unwound, and the more fluid he felt in their dance. 

 

Ginny retreated her hands from his neck, pulled the knot on his tie down until the silk material slid from his shoulders, and she threw it to the side. Her hands began to undo the buttons of his own Oxford, and he slid his hands underneath the hem if her sweater and button down and began to rake his trimmed nails across the skin of her back. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back as she finished the last button, pushing the soft cotton fabric off his toned shoulders. He marveled in the moment as the witch grasped the edge of her own sweater and pulled it off over her head, discarding it haphazardly on the floor. She began unbuttoning her own shirt, and Draco fingered the waistband of her skirt impatiently as his cock hardened more at the sight of her lacy black bra slowly appearing with each button. At the last few buttons to go Draco hurriedly ripped the shirt apart, unable to resist anymore. He immediately slid it off her shoulders, forgotten instantly on the couch as he slid one arm around her waist and the other cupped her breast, his mouth placing soft biting kisses across the tops of her mounds. She moaned, throwing her head back, all reservations forgotten under the touch and smoldering kisses of the Slytherin that was consuming her. He trailed his kisses back up her chest and neck until he captured her mouth once more. As their tongues danced, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then pulled it off her from in front. He stood back to marvel at her breasts for a moment, cream with cinnamon flecks and her soft pinkish-brown nipples hard and pebbled. Then his hands found the clasp in her waistband and released it, causing the Gryffindor's crimson plaid skirt to fall in a puddle at her feet. The girl before him was now clad in nothing but lacy black knickers, her knee-high school socks, and her plain, black flat shoes. She kicked off the shoes and looked up at him lustfully, lidded brown eyes dark and sultry, her bottom swollen pink lip trapped beneath a row of white teeth- and something in him snapped.

 

 He quickly relieved himself of his belt and slid his silver slacks to the ground, slipping out of them, his shoes, and his socks in a swift motion. He strode forward in only his black boxer briefs, and he grabbed her around the waist, his other hand tangling in her fiery red mess of waves. Their lips met again in a passionate tango, their tongues dancing expertly together. She had never felt this level of heat and intensity with Harry or Dean, her only other sexual partners before Draco. She could hardly focus it was so intense, she was on auto-pilot, letting her body's natural instincts take over. When he trailed kisses and soft nips down her neck she tilted her head back for access and moaned openly. He palmed her right breast while his head sunk over her left nipple and toyed with it in his mouth. She shivered at the sensation, twisting her hand through his white-blonde hair and tugging on it. He spasmed at the sensation and it drove him to the next level. He then pulled back from her, thumbing his waistband and letting his undergarment fall to the floor.

 

Ginny's eyes widened as Draco's cock sprang forth, it was larger than any she had seen before, but then she hasn't seen many. She looked at the boy's face and noted a satisfied smirk on his lips, presumably because of her reaction. She then shimmied up against his naked body with her own and directed him to move in a way that they traded places, so now he was against the back of the couch. She then traced kisses down slowly from his collarbone, planning in her mind to rest her knees on her skirt for cushion, until she reached his hips. She reached up and took his member in her hand and pumped him a couple of times before looking up at him. He gazed down at her, his eyes burning, his lips slightly parted to reveal clenched teeth, and a hand frozen in advancement toward the back of her head. She smirked at him then, and flicked out her tongue, running it in a slow circle around the head of his cock- he hissed in pleasure and connected his hand with her hair. At his encouragement she opened her mouth further and enveloped the rest of his large, thick member. She bobbed her head on him, working her tongue expertly where she could, his hand gripping her hair in a fist in those moments. She sucked gently as she pulled back, and twisted her head, all the while pumping the thick base with her right hand. It wasn't long before Draco's fist clenched her hair, but this time he didn't let go. He held tight, his body tensing and she knew he was going to cum. She took a quick breath through her nose before forcing him fully into her throat, and his hand held her there as he spasmed and spurt into her mouth.

 

When he finally released her head she sprang back, catching herself on an arm, swallowing and gasping for air. In her panting she moaned, enjoying the recklessness she felt in the moment- considering who she was with. She looked up at him, and wiped a stray drop of cum at the edge of her mouth away with her thumb, popping the digit into her mouth. Draco growled lustfully, a deep, low sound rattling his chest, "get over here, witch."

 

She squealed in surprise when the blonde boy stalked forward, and picked her up first by the arm, then grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. He dropped her down on the large bed and slid his fingers to the waistband of her knickers. He paused and looked at her, gaining enough momentary control to ensure he's covered if she regrets this later, "are you sure?"

 

She met his gaze, feeling nothing but pure desire for the molten gray eyes before her, "I'm sure." She went to sit up and kiss him for reassurance, but he instead pulled the fabric down swiftly, with no hesitation. He grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto the bed as he attacked her thighs with kisses and nipping. He tongued her inner thigh, only centimeters from where her leg met her groin, and sucked until a dark red-purple bruise formed, the effort causing many moans from the ginger witch. After he finished his mark he slid his tongue teasingly toward her wet center. She could feel the result of her heat already, and she cried out when his tongue slid over her labia. 

 

"Does the little Weasley like that?" he asked teasingly, before sliding his tongue from edge to edge of her cunt, ending with a short, gentle suck on her clit. She cried out again, buckling beneath him, and he knew she would fall apart with the next touch. He smirked and drove his middle two fingers into her as he flicked his tongue over her clitoris, causing her to tip over the edge and scream out throatily, clutching the bed sheets and bucking into him momentarily. Once the crashing waves passed she fell limp onto the bed, her eyes closed, and her vaginal walls spasming intermittently.

 

"You _did_ like that, little Weasley," Draco smirked, climbing over the freckled girl and covering her body, his hard cock trailing along her inner thigh until it tapped her center, and she gasped and shivered at the intimate touch. 

 

"I did. And I think we'll both enjoy _this_ ," she cocked an eyebrow at him as she bucked her hips upward as encouragement for him to continue.

 

"Oh I think so too," he covered her lips with his own as he positioned and thrust himself into her. She tensed and moaned into his mouth, and he stilled to allow her to adjust. When she slid her tongue along his bottom lip he took this as a sign to continue. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in while their tongues danced together in their mouths. They broke apart as he picked up speed and he sat up, grabbing her waist and slamming her onto his rod forcefully. She screamed out in pleasure, propping herself up on her elbows to make it easier for him. He marveled at the sight of the pale, freckled fire goddess impaled on his cock. She was so wonton, reckless, and beautiful, and he was utterly captivated. 

 

"Draco," she cried out breathily when he slowed his motions while in admiration, opening her eyes and finding his. "Don't stop... Please."

 

He smirked at her blatant need for him, fueling his ego. He grabbed her waist and pulled himself from her fully, flipping her over to her hands and knees. He grabbed her by the creamy white thighs and pulled her back, positioning her how he wanted, and grabbed a fistful of her fiery red hair. She moaned loudly, and he rammed his cock into her cunt, not pausing for adjustment this time, and he began pumping in and out of her. Ginny buried her face into the mattress as Draco released her hair and rode her, screaming in pure pleasure at the feel of his cock massaging her cunt. He didn't allow this for long though, for he enjoyed the sound of her cries and screams of pleasure. He grabbed her hair in a fist once again and pulled her to his chest. He released her hair and placed a hand on her throat, squeezing lightly but not dangerously, " You enjoy this don't you, kitten?" He whispered in her ear.

 

"Yes," she moaned, pushing herself down onto him to prove her point.

 

"Say yes, master," he squeezed again, only slightly harder this time.

 

She shuddered against him, "yes, master. I enjoy it when you fuck me."

 

He smirked, slapped both her thighs and said, "spread your legs farther, now."

 

She did immediately as she was told, and he resumed slamming his cock up into her, and she screamed in pleasure. He released her neck to grasp her mouth, not because he was displeased with her moans and cries, but because he found the act of him quieting her appealing. With his other hand he played with her breast, rolling the hard nipple between his fingers and squeezing the soft, pale fresh.

 

"Little. Miss. Weasley," he punctuated each word with a poinient thrust of his thick cock into her tight core. "Perfect little Gryffindor," he continued his thrusts at a leisurely pace, "look at you now." He laughed, not unkindly. "Mmm, I love your cunt little Weasley." 

 

His words drove her over the edge, sent those crushing, climaxing waves back over her and she screamed out again, "oh, Draco" as she bucked wildly back against him. His name spoken so passionately, and her loss of control sent him over too and he came deep inside her, clutching her body against his own, one hand around her waist and the other across her shoulders- her hands gripped at his arms, nails digging into his flesh.

 

They collapsed sideways, still wrapped in each other's arms as they came down from their individual peaking highs. Draco nuzzled his nose into her mane of red hair and inhaled, breathing in the scent in of vanilla, sandalwood, and apples. He squeezed her in a latent feeling of pleasure, and then she began to detangle herself from him. She rolled over, facing him now. Her flushed body was shamelessly on display as she stared at him, a small smile on her lips, and tendrels of flaming hair falling across her face. She reached up a slender, graceful hand and pushed the hair away, sighing and saying, "mmm, that was fantastic."

 

He smiled at her, taking in her pure postcoital beauty, "yes, that was."

 

She sat up slowly, looking around them, then she slid off the bed, grabbed her discarded underwear, and began to make her way toward their pile of clothes by the couches. He quickly followed her, snatching her wrist as she picked up her skirt, causing her to drop it, and pushing her into the back of the couch, twisting her arm behind her again. He pulled the pair of knickers from her hand, pressed them to his nose, inhaling the scent. "Mmm, and where do you think you're going, witch?" He pushed his hardening member back into her still soaking wet core.

 

She pushed up forcefully causing his cock to fall out of her, and she turned around to face him, snatching her knickers back with a sly smile, "I've got to get back to class. I can't chance detention."

 

He bit his lip, and placed his hands on her hips to keep her from moving, "would you want to do this again?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

 

She met his gaze with a sultry, heated look and said, "yes, master," while she squeezed his cock in her hand. She then lightly pushed him away, made easier as he was now concentrated on making his cock soften, and began to redress. As she pulled her sweater on and slipped a shoe on each foot she turned to leave the Room of Requirement. 

 

"Hey," he called to her, fully dressed but tying his shoes, "when...?" he trailed off, not sure if this whole situation would actually stay confined to this one meeting.

 

"Tomorrow," she smiled coyly, "10 pm." and she slipped out the door. Draco finished tying his shoes and looked around the room, wanting to commit everything to memory, before he slowly made his way toward and out the door as well.


	2. Please Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco corners Ginny in a last attempt to apologize and make Ginny understand why he plotted to murder Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, locations, or any other details that can be accredited to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I also do not make any profit from this work.

 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny," a voice whispered, just as a hand snatched the youngest Weasley out from a crowd of students bustling down the corridor to the Entrance Hall to leave for Easter holiday. Everyone was itching to get out of the castle. It was bad enough with Snape as Headmaster and the Carrows in charge of discipline, but everyone had been on edge for months since Luna disappeared just before Christmas. She had been approached by Alecto Carrow at dinner the night before the train was to take them home for the break, and she had been escorted out of the Great Hall. No one saw her on the train the next day, so they assumed they would see her when they returned, but Luna had never showed up again, and all their letters to her home went unanswered. Ginny knew she herself would not be returning from the Easter holiday, so she had been sure to inform the other members of the DA so they would know she was safe in her absence - well, safe as anyone can be.

 

She was pushed up against a stone wall in an alcove off the hallway, completely shrouded in darkness, but she didn't need light to make out his white blonde hair and the scent of cedar wood she knew to be his cologne, "Leave me alone, Malfoy." She pushed him away, but not as aggressively as she should have, and she tried to walk away.

 

"No," he grabbed her wrist to stop her - how it all began. She whipped her head back to look at him, her hair flying over her shoulder, and a fire building in her eyes. He tugged her though, and twisted her until he was holding her arms across her body, immobilizing her against him with her back to his chest, and he leaned back against the wall for privacy. In his position, he whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you, and it has to be now."

 

At his words she stopped struggling and considered her options. The last time she'd spoken to Draco willingly was last year, about 24 hours before he snuck the Death Eaters into the castle, and ended Dumbledore's life. She had been feeling very foolish as she hid outside of the Room of Requirement the next night, not believing her ex-boyfriend Harry that her secret lover Draco was doing anything sinister. But when she locked eyes with Draco seconds before he set off the Peruvian Darkness Powder, she knew she had truly been a fool for trusting him in the first place. 

 

He had tried to talk to her several times this year, had even went so far as to send her a letter by owl for her to read at breakfast. About five or six words in she realized who it was from and promptly set it on fire. He had watched her shrug and wave off questions from her friends, and when they had all returned to their meals, she shot him a murderous glare. That had pretty much been her response all year, to cut him out and make her anger at him clear, but she couldn't see a way out of this now. She was quite literally trapped, pinned against him, and if she ever wanted closure - now was the time.

 

"Alright," she said, letting her arms relax in his grip. "What do you want?"

 

He slowly released her and she turned around to face him, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping back to put more space between them. He was momentarily lost to see her deep brown eyes so close once again, but cleared his throat quickly and said, "I just want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention-"

 

She gave a short, harsh laugh, "no, your intention was to kill Dumbledore."

 

"I didn't have a choice, Nev."

 

"Don't call me that!" she momentarily forgot where they were and she shouted. He grabbed her, clapping a hand over her mouth and pulling her close. After a heartbeats moment of silence between them, just waiting for someone to pop in and catch them, they separated when no one appeared. "Do _not_  call me that. We don't need code names anymore, we are finished," she turned to leave, but he caught her hand.

 

He pulled her back to him and caught her lips with his own. He pressed hard, needing to show her that she still meant so much to him. She returned the kiss for only a fraction of a second before pulling away, but he wouldn't let her leave just yet, "I _need_ you to understand, Ginevra. I didn't have a choice in killing Dumbledore. He was going to kill me, my family, my friends. You, if he ever found out about us. He was torturing my mother, please understand. I didn't. have. a choice."

 

She stared defiantly into his enticing gray eyes, "you could have told me. You could have told any of us, and we could have helped you. Hid you, saved your mother-"

 

He framed her beautiful, freckled face in his hands, shaking his head, "he would've found us Ginny. He has ways. We can't escape. We just _need_ you to win this war." 

 

She could see tears flooding his eyes momentarily before they carved paths down his cheeks. She couldn't turn away, but she knew she couldn't stay. Tears welled up in her own eyes as she looked into the face of a man she had truly come to care for. This was never how it had been back then, it was only carnal, sexual release then. But their time apart had manifested a desire in her. She had seen him in an entirely new light in those short moments before, and after their "sessions". The way they'd catch each others eye in the corridors, the Great Hall, and the Library, sneaking furtive glances. She had battled with her feelings: she knew she felt an attraction and desire for him, but he had also plotted the death of her family friend, and their Headmaster, Dumbledore. She had always assumed his loyalties laid with his family and their dark arts, pureblood ideology, but now here he was telling her that he wanted her side to win. 

 

"Come with me now, Draco," she whispered desperately. "I'm not coming back here after the break. Come with me now, and we can send a rescue team for your parents-"

 

Draco shook his head again, "I can't, he _will_  find me. He always does. Please understand, I will not put you in danger-"

 

"Michael," they suddenly heard the voice of Neville Longbottom wonder to them from the main hallway, "have you seen Ginny? I can't find her." 

 

Ginny noticed that he sounded panicked, and she knew he must be thinking of Luna. She looked pleadingly at Draco once more and whispered, "please, Draco. I want you to come with me."

 

Her face still cupped in his hands, he scanned her countenance. Taking in every freckle, every feature, ingraining the details of her and this moment permanently into his mind so that he would always remember it. There was a crushing weight in his chest. To hear her say the words "I want you" outside of their hormone-fueled bedroom encounters, was all he had been dreaming about for months - when his mind permitted him dreams instead of nightmares. "I can't, love. Win this war, and I'll be free." He kissed her once more, not waiting for her to return it, and then he pushed her gently toward the archway to the corridor. 

 

Ginny looked back at him one more time, taking in his own appearance: a pale knight in a dark suit and long robe, his piercing gray eyes cutting through the shadows. Then she turned away to call, "Neville, I'm here!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ginny stared out the window on the train as the countryside began to come into view. They had only left moments ago, and she shared a compartment with Neville, Colin Creevey, and Seamus Finnegan. Seamus and Neville were discussing DA classes across from her, and Colin was resting as he had endured the Cruciatus Curse only hours ago for defending a Third Year to Amycus Carrow. The door opened, and Ginny slowly turned to see Draco again, this time the afternoon sun lit up his beautiful, sharp face.

 

"Sorry, didn't know this one was occupied," he murmured quickly, locking eyes with Ginny momentarily before shutting the door and moving on.

 

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw Neville and Seamus exchange a look and then both turn to her, "sorry?" Seamus repeated incredulously.

 

"Yeah, what was that about?" Neville asked just as bewildered, but Ginny just stared at the door where he had disappeared. And after a moment of silent thought she turned to the boys before her, shrugged noncommittally, and turned her attention back to the rolling hills outside the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a review if you liked it, and I welcome criticisms.  
> I have no beta, so I apologize if you find many typos.
> 
> -Sophia


End file.
